gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kuruma
"Sentinal" redirects here. For the other car, see Sentinel. The Kuruma is a four-door sedan seen in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It is also a sedan cut during the development of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, assumed by some to be replaced by the Admiral. Overview Design The word "kuruma" means "car" in Japanese (車, くるま), which may suggest that the car is of Japanese origin. "Kuruma" may also be a reference to the Toyota Camry, the bestselling midsize sedan in the United States, with "Camry" being an Anglicized phonetic transcription of the Japanese word kanmuri (冠, かんむり) for "crown". (Toyota has a naming tradition of using the word "crown" for primary models, starting with the Toyota Crown in 1955, continuing with the Toyota Corona and Toyota Corolla, the Latin words for "crown" and "small crown", respectively.) Kuruma is also Arabic for "pussy". The GTA III rendition of the car is strongly based on a 2001-2006 Chrysler Sebring sedan or a 1998-2004 Dodge Intrepid (both the design and the fact that the car has a longitudinally mounted engine in Xbox version), and it comes with uncolored (gray) bumpers and trims, giving it the appearance of a base model. The Kuruma in GTA III is also said to bear some resemblance to a Buick Century. For GTA Liberty City Stories, the Kuruma has slight cosmetic changes to make it look like a 1995-2000 Dodge Stratus or a generic Japanese sedan during the late 90's, the front appearing to resemble a 1994–1997 Honda Accord or a 1997-2000 Toyota Corolla, and its bumpers and trim are body-colored to give it a more upscale look, although there still are base Kurumas with unpainted trims and bumpers, especially if the car is sprayed white or grey. The Kuruma is the first car made available to the player in both GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, in the missions "Give Me Liberty" and "Home Sweet Home", respectively, probably due to the fact that it handles relatively neutrally. When originally introduced in GTA III, the car is not seen driven on the streets of Portland Island, but is parked in various locations in the island; in GTA Liberty City Stories, the car is present in Portland traffic. During development of GTA III, the Kuruma was originally known as the "Sentinal", not to be confused by the Sentinel which is another sedan in the final version of the same game that was previously known as the "Beamer" during development. Performance In GTA III, the Kuruma has a V6 engine and a FWD powertrain. Whilst the engine is powerful enough to propel the light Kuruma to high straight line speeds, the front wheel drive layout causes understeer. Players may therefore favor using the handbrake to swing round turns at high speed. In GTA: Liberty City Stories, it is powered by a small, yet gusty, four cylinder engine and emits a same engine sound as the Manana, Idaho and the Perennial. Nonetheless, the car's firm handling makes it a good choice for the first LCS car race in the mission Grease Sucho. The Kuruma possesses almost identical handling properties to the GTA III rendition of the Taxi. Variants *During Home Sweet Home, the player drives Vincenzo to the safehouse with an unique black Kuruma. *During Give Me Liberty, the player drives a unique teal Kuruma, having a different shade than the usual ones. To save it, park it in the garage after the mission Luigi's Girls. *FBI Car Trivia rendition of the Kuruma.]] * The Kuruma has appeared as both a wreck and a working car in Manhunt and Manhunt 2, respectively (see also Kuruma article at Wikihunt). * Kuruma also exists as a car manufacturer in another popular Rockstar game Midnight Club. It has one model called the Faasuto (based on a Mazda RX-7 and a Nissan 240SX) with 3 variants: The GR, GS, and GT. It should also be noted that this is a hidden car and in order to unlock it and its versions, you have to find 3 hidden markers in the city of London. * The Kuruma is referenced in an episode of crime drama NCIS where a witness tells Agent McGee that a getaway car was a "Kuruma", and later explains to his confused superiors: "Kuruma is the name of a car in Grand Theft Auto III. It’s a Chrysler Sebring sedan." A video of the exchange can be found here. * The GTA Liberty City Stories rendition has 3-speed transmission. This can be heard when driving at straight line, and the engine makes three shifts. *In GTA IV and its episodes, the Kuruma can be obtained using modifications, suggesting that the Kuruma as meant to appear in the HD Universe. Locations ;GTA III * Head Radio Studio, Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. * Greasy Joe's Café, Callahan Point, Portland Island. * Docks, Portland Harbor, Portland Island. * Momma's Restaurant, Saint Mark's, Portland Island. * Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island. * In a car park, near the apartments, in Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Parked outside Vincenzo's warehouse in Atlantic Quays, Portland Island. The car is uniquely black. * In Saint Mark's, parked where you dropped off the drugs for Salvatore from the Cartel in the mission Contra-Banned. * Spawns regularly on all three islands. * Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland Island (only before completing Car Salesman to level 4). * A few blocks from Momma's Restaurante. See also *Admiral, a possible predecessor. *Merit, Intruder, Premier, Primo, and Vincent, GTA San Andreas counterparts. *Sentinel, mid-size counterpart. }} de:Kuruma es:Kuruma fr:Kuruma pl:Kuruma pt:Kuruma Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes